


Float

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: When they're done, it's so easy to float in the bliss of it. Of them
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Float

Lin rolls over when she can’t keep going and it’s only then that she realizes the sun is out, quite high in the sky actually. High enough that she can tell these aren’t the early hours of the morning anymore.

‘ _Good thing it’s my day off_ ’ Lin thinks to herself as she revels in the feeling of the coolness of her sweat, her body irradiating heat like a furnace. This thought keeps her conscious mind occupied while the rest of her starts falling under the grasp of sleep.

“As vicious as I remembered” Kya voice booms in the silence of the room and brings back Lin from the edge of unconsciousness.

Kya cuddles up to Lin, intertwines her leg with the Chief’s and giving the police officer nothing more than a reassuring pat in her tummy, falls asleep so fast that the earthbender is left alone to her thoughts within moments.

Lin feels like she’s floating, not just from the aftermath of lingering pleasure that her body still holds, but also because she’d miss this: The familiarity of it.

Of Kya in her bed, sleeping and snoring that cute little snore of hers that reminds Lin too much of a puppy.

Of them holding each other and just sleeping peacefully.

Of the rosy dreams that came whenever that happened.

Lin falls asleep with a smile for the first time in ages as she turns over to her side to embrace Kya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Remember to check out the other stories in this series if you haven't! They're all one big story!


End file.
